The Health Project from Hell
by hop3ful
Summary: what happened in health class that has emmett excited to get to school all of a sudden? Bella has no clue what is awaiting her in health class today. summary doesn't fit read to see whole summary. rated for language. little OOC. I suck at summaries.
1. An annoyingly persistent brother

Summary: Emmett and Bella Swan are brother and sister, after they decided to relieve their mother- Renee- of her motherly duties, they moved to Forks with their dad Charlie. They are both in the same grade and attenf Forks High. What did Bella miss when she decided to skip Health class? What happened that caused Emmett- of all people- to be excited about _school_? Whatever it was, Bella will just have to wait to find out, because this is a surprise no one wants to ruin for her.

I suck at summaries so be patient and you'll see how the story develops I promise you won't be disappointed.

Authors note: okay I'll keep this short. This is my first fanfic so don't kill me if you think I killed all things twilight. I don't know if anyone has had an idea like mine because I haven't read one. Please review and tell me what you think or if you have any ideas I will gladly consider them and give you appropriate credit. If you think I could do something better and you have some advice I will be thankful and accept your constructive criticism. That's it so I hope you like my story.

P.s. The characters are a little OOC. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: as you all probably guessed right now, I don't own anything having to do to twilight *Tear* just my twist in this fabulous love story.

EDIT: This is a new version, that I have gone back to and fixed a bunch of mistakes. hope this is better.

* * *

B POV

"Bella! Wake up, lazy ass! Come on, it's time to go to school!" I distinctively heard my annoying brother Emmett. I was in no way ready to go to school. Why can't school start at like 10, that way we, meaning I, could rest more, and therefore be less cranky and be a little more prepared for the boredom that our teachers are sure to make us endure for their own pleasure?

"**Come on**! I don't want to be late, I know you're not a morning person but if you don't get up then," I could hear him approaching from across the room towards me sounding more and more frustrated, I could now feel his breath near my ear. "I'll tell dad about how you flirt with Mike and Tyler everyday in school and that they both have girlfriends that want to kick your ass, which is why you're so hesitant to go to school every day. So, take your pick, you either get you ass up off your bed or I go downstairs and have a little talk with our dear father." he whispered menacingly.

"That's such a lie and you know it! Like hell would I flirt with those perverted pigs, there is **no way **dad would believe you!" I was seriously pissed off right now; he knew how much I hated having anything to do with them. I being cranky in the morning was not helping my temper, also the fact that his heavy as body was now crushing me, made me want to scream, so I did. "**Get your ass off of me,** **Fat lard ass**!"

"Stop your whining, I'm not even putting all my weight down on you, you can still breathe," he stated while still crushing me. "Now you and I both know that to dad it doesn't matter how much of what I say is true because all his brain will be doing is hearing the words Bella, flirting, Mike, Tyler and he'll be going berserk. So once again I'll repeat myself, only because you're my lil sis and I love you, **get your ass off the bed now**!" Damn, he was right, if something sucked more than going to school early it was getting the Chief of Police aka dad pissed because he thinks I'm flirting in school with multiple boys, not to mention said boys have girlfriends. Charlie would make this gigantic fuss and most likely tell those perverts to stay away, thus making them think that I give them enough importance to tell my dad about them. Damn, he was good.

"Touché, ass face, I'll get ready; but what I don't understand is why you are so eager to go to school all of a sudden?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him. Then, when he finally got off of me, he had this weird smirk on his face.

"Can't I just be excited about going to school?" he asked with this innocent look; too innocent for my liking.

"No. Now you can tell me, or I'll tell....hmm... I'll tell Charlie that you have magazines of naked men under your mattress." I said with a smug smile on my face, and soon his innocent act dropped and he was glaring at me. It took all my self control to not laugh at that moment.

"Well I must say I'm proud of you lil sis, even if that was bellow the belt, knowing that I'm completely straight and that dad will feel the need to give me a 'talk' about how I can trust him and how he respects my _life choices_ and all that crap, also knowing how much I despise the awkward 'talks' that I have had to endure in the past, and using it against me. *starts clapping slowly* I guess this time the student has surpassed the master." he said with genuine praise. Did I mention he was good? He was trying to make me forget about making him answer my question, which he accomplished for a moment; but like he said, it was about time, I, the student, surpassed him, the master.

"Nice try, but you're going to have to try harder than that to make me forget all about my question. So answer me, why the hell do you want to go to school all of a sudden?" as I said this, his annoying smirk was back in place.

"Well, you caught me sis, you're too good for your own good, I just can't wait until health class today that's all," What in the world was he talking about? He hated health as much as I did. Did I miss something? "You see yesterday you missed a very exciting class. I just can't seem to contain my excitement." I was about to say something before he cut me off. "Now get ready or I'll also tell dad about how I'm worried about your behavior in school and how yesterday my poor little sister shocked me by skipping class." he showed me the face he would make to Charlie and it was the most convincing look of concern anyone, except me, would believe. "Now stop pestering me with questions, you only have 20 minutes to get ready."

He walked away laughing. Man, I have the world's greatest brother -even if he is super annoying in the mornings. I know that sounds crazy seeing as how we find some sort of joy in blackmailing the other, but we both love each other and if anyone dares mess with the other, they will have hell to pay. He was my best friend; the one person that I knew would not bullshit me.

Time to get ready-_Great-_ I thought to myself as I got up to take a quick shower. I finished my shower, brushed my teeth, put my hair up in a messy pony tail, grabbed my favorite faded jeans, this really cute navy blue V neck shirt that hugged all the right places, and made my way down to the kitchen.

"Morning, dad" I said to Charlie who was sitting across from Emmett, who was shoving a bowl of cereal down his throat.

"Morning Bells," he said not even taking his eyes off of his paper. "Are you as excited as your brother here for school?"

"Of course dad can't wait!" I said sarcastically.

"That's great." he said oblivious to my sarcasm, as always.

"Come on bells, let's get going, before were late. We wouldn't want to miss any second of school today, now do we?" Emmett said with that stupid grin on his face, I will have to make a mental note to get him back when his guard is down.

"No we wouldn't." I said glaring at him while I grabbed my coat and an energy bar for breakfast. I wonder what has my big bro all excited in health, man I almost wish I hadn't skipped class yesterday. _Almost_ being the key word. Today was definitely going to be an interesting day; whether it would be good interesting or bad interesting, I have no idea.

* * *

Author's note: OK so that's only the beginning. I'll probably have the next chapter finished by tomorrow if not by the end of today.

I hope you liked the first chapter and don't forget to review and let me know what you think.

~Andrea~


	2. A not so pleasant encounter

AN: I said I was going to have it finished by today so I did.

Hope you like ready this as much as I like writing it! And don't forget to review.

* * *

B POV

"Come on bells, lighten up." Emmett said with pleading eyes as I was getting into his jeep, how he convinced my dad to buy it for him, I will never know, mostly because Emmett won't tell me. And remembering that just made my mood that much worse and I was not in the mood to put up with his act. Something's up that he's not telling.

"Oh, suck it Emm!" I said already getting fed up as my curiosity grew. "I'm not in the mood right now to put up with your crap."

"Wow! Your even more moody than usual. Is it that time of the month again?" he asked raising one eyebrow.

"No you ass, if it was would have kicked your ass by now. What's up with guys thinking that just because a girl is in a crappy mood she has to be on her period? Don't you think that maybe they are in a crappy mood because guys are fucking assholes?" I started rambling like an idiot, even I knew it, but what I said is true, guys always use that as an excuse to make themselves believe that girls are in some sort of bad mood because of their hormones not because of them.

"Whoa bells, take a deep breath and calm down." he said mimicking what he wanted me to do. I did like he said and felt myself getting more relaxed. That is until he started talking again. "Besides you don't want to be all high strung today in health class. Also baby sis, don't even think about skipping today, chief swan wouldn't like hearing his only daughter was skipping class."

_What the hell?_ since when does my dear old brother threaten to snitch on me. Something's _definitely_ up. "What the hell Emmett? Since when do you care if I skip class or not, let alone threaten to narc about it?" He and I both know that I could pass that class with an A+ even if I just showed up one day out of the whole semester that we are stuck taking that class. "Also _big bro_ it's just health class, out of all the classes you could start concerning your self about, you start talking to me about not skipping _Health class_?!!" I was starting to get louder and louder as my confusion and frustration grew. "plus you sound like such a hypocri-"

I guess Emmett saw that I was just going to keep getting angrier and angrier by the second, so he decided to put his gigantic hand over my mouth.

"I'm seriously hurt," he began with this honest look of hurt, which made me furrow my brows in frustration, I had no clue what he could feel hurt about. "I know I haven't been the most proactive in making sure you go to all your classes everyday, but that doesn't mean I don't care. I've decided that I'm not going to stand by and watch you be mediocre any longer. We both know that you can easily be the smartest person in Forks High, and can really succeed in life if you put all your effort in it not just half of it like you are now. And I know it's just Health class, but it's a class nonetheless." Emmett can have his moments of seriousness, they are very rare, and just as fast as it came, it left. "Plus today is going to be a very interesting day in Health class I wouldn't want you to miss it."

There he goes again taunting me with whatever it was that was going to happen today in health class. It's a good thing I have health 3rd period, it gives me enough time to find out. I'll just ask one of my three best friends. "By the way don't even think about asking Alice, Angela, Rosalie, or anyone else for that matter. No one is going to ruin this surprise for you" Emmett said with this proud look on his face. "you know you should thank me for being such an amazing broth- EWW Bella that's disgusting!!" I finally got tired of having his disgusting hand over my mouth so I decided to lick him, as soon as I get to school I'll use mouthwash to get rid of any germs his hand might have had. I was about to say something when I looked out the window and noticed that we already approaching the one place I've been dreading ever since me and Emmett decided to move in with Charlie to free our mother.

"We're here!!" he said with this look of genuine excitement on his face.

Well here goes nothing. Time to face the music. The funny thing is that I really wish I wouldn't had skipped class because what happened while I was skipping was much worse than having to endure an hour of some awkward dude talking about safe sex.

_I was walking around during period three on my way to the library to submerge myself into a book that might catch my attention there, when all of a sudden I felt something hard hit me from behind, and I felt the ground as I fell face first._

"_I'm SO sorry!!" I heard that familiar melodic voice of the one person in the whole school who can make me lose my temper. "Are you okay?" he asked as I saw him offering his hand to help me up._

"_You should watch where you are going next time!" I said, not taking his hand and helping myself up. I was mostly embarrassed than angry._

"_Oh! It's you!" he said, obviously getting mad for my bitchiness. How did he expect me to react? He had just made me bust my face on the floor. Did he think I was going to be like ' oh, it's no problem, you can make me feel like an even bigger fool around you anytime, feel free to make me have yet another bruise' ? I don't think so. If the roles were reversed he would have made me feel like the biggest klutz in the world for bumping into him. " I already said I'm sorry, there's no need to be all bitchy about it."_

"_Maybe if you would have paid attention to where you were going, you wouldn't have had to apologize and I wouldn't have to be bitchy!!" I answered while glaring at him, which earned me a glare in return. As I was glaring at him I notice he was wearing a dark green shirt that made his glaring green eyes pop out eyen more, with the sleeves fitting nicely around his biceps accentuating his muscles. My eyes wandered lower and saw he was wearing jeans that looked a little dirty and had a rip above his knee which made him look that much sexier. When I finally looked up I realized that I had just very obviously check him out and that he was doing the same to me. I guess it was to be expecting seeing as how today was one of those rare days in forks were it was sunny, I decided to wear a simple blue summer dress that made me look like I had more cleavage than in reality and came to my mid-thigh and exposed my freshly waxed legs. When he was done checking me out like I had done seconds ago our eyes met, there was frustration, confusion, and something else I couldn't pinpoint in his eyes. I'm sure mine couldn't have been any more pleasant. Without another word he walked away giving me good look at his nicely sculpted ass. Why must all hot guys be arrogant assholes?_

"Earth to Bella!!" Emmett said while waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I asked still feeling a bit spacey.

"I was talking to you and then you sorta started daydreaming," he said with this confused look that almost made me want to laugh.

"Oh it's nothing I was just remembering something that's all," I said not meeting his questioning gaze. "Come on let's get this over with."

_

* * *

_

An: sorry to I ended it here, Ipromise to update tomorrow if not the day after, I think the project will be revealed int he next chapter or i might attempt writing Edward's POV of his moning and his and Bella's encounter, I'm not sure yet. Let me know what you think

also go to my profile to see the outfits edward and bella wore.


	3. A cold way to wake up

An: sorry this took awhile. I had a rough week with a lot of tests. This longer than my other chapters. I hope you like it. Italics are Edwards thoughts/memories.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to twilight only my silly little twist.

* * *

E POV

I was having yet another restless night and couldn't fall asleep even if my life depended on it. When I was finally drifting off to sleep, the most annoying noise you could hear in the morning woke me up.

"Wake up, sleepy head!" Said my midget of a sister, Alice. "Come on! I know you heard me!" She was not going to stop pestering me anytime soon.

"Leave me alone! Go look at some fashion magazine or something, but do it somewhere else!" I shouted back at her, and immediately regretted it.

"FINE!" she said obviously sounding deeply annoyed. She never gave up that easily. I should have taken that as a warning to get up by myself, but I was too tired to notice. It all happened too fast, one moment I'm closing my eyes to get some more sleep and the next I heard the lock on my door open, and before I could react, I felt a pair of arms pulling my sheet off of my body. I felt the cool breeze hit me and when I opened my eyes to see what was happening, I saw two things, one was Jasper holding my blanket, and the other was Alice dangerously stalking towards me with a bucket full of what seemed like water. " Alice? What are you doing with that buck-ALICE! WHAT. THE. HELL?!" I should make a correction, the bucket wasn't filled with water, it was filled with mostly ice and some water to make it that much more cold.

"I told you to get up." The little she-devil said holding up her hands and shrugging like it was no big deal; and that traitor of a brother hadn't even warned me so that I could at least run or get close enough to her so that I could bring her down with me. I'll get her back later today, when she walks into her closet she'll notice that her favorite clothes and shoes will be gone and in the nearest Salvation Army place. It will be like knocking two birds with one stone because she'll definitely drag Jasper with her for endless hours of shopping for a whole new wardrobe.

"YYOOUUU kkknnnooww yyoouuu ccoouuulld hhavvvvvveee juuuusst toolldd mmmeee niceeely," I couldn't stop my teeth from clattering. Finally Jasper took some pity on me and handed me a giant towel-probably from when Emmett slept over-which helped to warm me up a bit. "I cccoouullld ccaattcchh pnnneeuuumoooooniaaaa."

"I'm sorrrryyyy EEEdddiiiee." She was not only mimicking me and calling me that horrendous nickname, but also had the audacity to laugh at me as well. I will have to think of something else to get her back, maybe some puke green paint will 'accidentally' fall into her yellow porché after the top was 'mysteriously' pulled down. " Okay I really am sorry, but it had to be done. Now, you have just enough time to shower and get ready. Also, I'm driving today." she said after she finally got over her hysterics.

"Fine, but you owe me new sheets and my laundry for a month, for being so cruel." I was glad my mouth finally would let me talk like a normal person, and if she agrees to this little arrangement, then nothing will happen to her car, but the clothes will be gone by tomorrow.

"Fine, but if something 'accidentally' happens to my baby, I will kill you." she said with this look of pure sincerity, technically she never said anything about her clothes, so I'm still on the clear for Mission: Get Rid of Midget's Clothes.

"Okay. Now get out of my room so I can get ready." I said in a stern voice.

"Look man, I'm sorry it had to be like this, but you know how Alice can be really persuasive, she gave me those adorable puppy eyes that I can't resist, and before I knew it I was holding your sheets and watching you get soaked." Jasper said before he walked out and gave me an apologetic smile. I knew exactly what he was talking about, whenever Alice wanted to get her way-which was always- she would look you in the eye and then before you could react they would get all big and watery like, her bottom lip would jut out in the slightest manner, and before you knew it you were eating out of the palm of her hand. Jasper was no exception, ever since mom and dad adopted him and Rosalie 4 years ago, she has had him whipped. She's just an evil little pixie; Tinker Bell has nothing on Alice Cullen. The only person that was semi-immune to her power was Bella Swan. If she wasn't such a bitch to me I would be able to admire her. Just yesterday she was a MAJOR bitch to me.

_I had decided I didn't feel like going to health class third period today, so I skipped class. So, I'm walking around minding my own business, when I see Jessica Stanley-_I shuddered a bit at the memory-_as soon as she spotted me she looked like a really ugly, fake lioness who had just spotted her pray. She started stalking towards me and my instincts took in, I did the only thing my mind told me I could do to escape and save myself, I ran. I ran like a 5 year old running from his mom who had just said that he had a dentist appointment, like Robert Pattinson would run away from crazed fans going crazy over an autograph or maybe a lock of hair they will be able to cherish forever. In my haste to get away from the stalking mistake I had made 2 months ago, I didn't see where I was going, and then I felt something small against my chest. When, I looked down I noticed it was a girl, whose dress rose up to just bellow her butt, I was Mesmerized, and then I realized what a gigantic pervert I was being and remembered I had just knocked this girl and the guilt took over the desire I felt to feel the silky skin of her legs._

"_I'm SO sorry!!" I said holding out my hand to help her up. "Are you okay?" I asked feeling concerned._

"_You should watch where you're going next time!" the girl spat at me. Not taking the hand I had offered her. And then realization hit me, and as the girl was getting up my suspicions were confirmed, this was no ordinary girl, this was Bella Swan-_Great-_ I thought, just my luck. _

"_Oh! It's you!" I said feeling angry at how my body could react to the one girl in the whole school who hated me the most. Why couldn't my body react to her like how it reacted to Jessica? I was starting to get more and more frustrated and her acting like her bitchy self was adding fuel to my ever burning fire." I already said I'm sorry, there's no need to be all bitchy about it."_

"_Maybe if you would have paid attention to where you were going, you wouldn't have had to apologize and I wouldn't have had to be bitchy!" she had a point, but I wasn't about to let her know that. She was glaring at me so I did the only sensible thing left to do, I glared back. And then I noticed her gaze move from my eyes down and saw her appraising my body, and couldn't help my eyes from wandering as well. I noticed she was wearing this blue, summery dress, that Alice probably bought for her, and then my eyes fixated themselves on her chest, this dress pushed her breasts up and together and gave her much more cleavage. Then I noticed three things, one she was done checking me out, second she knew for a fact that I was checking her out, and thirdly I noticed I needed to get looser pants because these all of a sudden felt a little too tight for my liking. When I looked into her eyes I saw all the rage I usually saw and something else I couldn't make out, was it… lust? Couldn't be. Just to be on the safe side I decided to turn around and leave before I did something completely stupid._

In my memory at yesterday's event, I realized three things, first, I was no longer cold-actually I was feeling quite the opposite-, second, I only had 20 minutes to get ready, and thirdly, I was in dire need of a cold shower.

* * *

After I finished with my much needed shower, I felt much more relaxed.

"MOVE IT EDDIE!" I heard the squeaky little voice of my sister, and my newly found relaxation, turned into annoyance.

"I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN!" I shouted back, annoyance clearly stated in my voice.

I quickly put on navy blue, short-sleeve t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Then, I checked my hair in the mirror to make sure it wasn't a _complete_ mess, and made my way down the stairs.

"Good morning mom, dad, Rosalie." I said when I was downstairs not bothering to greet Alice and Jasper.

"Good morning Edward." All three said in unison.

"You don't have time to eat a proper breakfast because you took too long." My little dwarf of a sister stated.

"Its fine, I'll just get a granola bar a bottle of orange juice to go." I said with a shrug.

"Okay," she said while getting up and putting her plate away. "Let's get going then. Bye mom, dad." She told them and gave them both a kiss on the cheek.

"Have a nice day at school, kids." My mom said.

"Yeah, and don't forget to behave yourselves." My dad said sternly.

"Don't worry about it. Bye mom, dad." I said, while getting my granola bar and a bottle of orange juice.

Once I was outside I remembered that Alice was driving-_great_. Like me, Alice loved to speed. Whenever she drove and I had to sit in the passenger's seat in the back, I got to experience just how unsafe people probably feel when I drive. Regardless of how my eyes were opened, I couldn't help myself, I loved to drive fast.

"Try not to kill us." I said as I got into the backseat while Jasper got into the front seat. Rosalie, like Alice, felt like driving her red Mercedes, which only meant trouble. I knew their competitive nature would get the best of them and they would end up racing. "I want to get to school in one piece."

"Don't worry your pretty little head." Alice responded with a mischievous smile on her face. "We'll be at school in no time."

"That's what I'm afraid of." I mumbled under my breath.

Alice started the car, and to my surprise, did not speed. "So, what happened to you yesterday during third period?" She asked, eyeing me suspiciously. "We missed you during Health class."

"I wasn't feeling well so I spent the period in my car listening to music. No big deal." I said, not really seeing the point to her question, she never asked me what I did whenever I decided to skip class. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason at all," she said with this weird tone of voice that led me to believe otherwise. "It's just that health class yesterday was quite…what's the word I'm looking for honey?" she asked Jasper.

"Interesting?" Jasper said with an amused tone.

"That's it!" She said, barely containing a giggle. She was definitely acting weirder than usual.

"What was it that I missed?" I asked genuinely intrigued now.

"You'll just have to wait to find out." She said, not even trying to hold the laughter in.

"Whatever Alice!" I hated when she did that. She loved to annoy in the morning. Then, as if to prove my theory, she sped up and when I looked out the mirror I noticed we were outside of school and had beaten Rosalie there.

* * *

I hoped you liked it. I know I suck for not revealing the project but I promise it will be done next chapter, I'm actually I'm working on it now.

Don't forget to review and let me know what you think.


	4. A shocking discovery

Okay...so I know I have been MIA for a LONG time....and I apologize, I had a MAJOR case of writer's block and school was a drag...but now I'm back. So to show that I'm really sorry, I wrote this INCREDIBLY long chapter, this is a gift to ya'll and there might be some mistakes cuz i didn't completely check it so that you could get it sooner. So without further interruptions....I present you the chapter!

P.S. Happy Holidays!!

* * *

Bella's POV

I started getting out of the Jeep when I heard a familiar sound, the fast engine of Alice's Porsche. There were two empty spots next to Emmett's Jeep and seconds after Alice parked, Rose parked next to her.

"You beat me this time little pixie!" Rose said, as she got out of her car.

"I told you I was going to win," Alice responded, smugly. "Haven't you learned by now to listen to me?"

"The day will come when you are wrong, and I will be there to gloat!" Rose said, with mock frustration.

This always happened when they both decided to drive their own cars for once. Rose would talk about how her Mercedes is better than Alice's Porsche; insults would go flying about, until finally they would settle on racing each other. That happened the first three times they would argue, now it was just implied that if they drove their cars they would race to school. I shuddered just remembering the one time that I was unlucky enough to be stuck in the car with Alice as she raced Rose. There was a reason why Alice always won; she was a maniac when it came to driving.

"Morning Bells, Emm!" Alice said to us, as she danced he way over to give me and Emmett a hug.

"Morning Alice!" I replied.

"Good morning Bella!" said Rose and Jasper at the same time, I always found it cool when twins talked at the same time.

"Good morning Rose, Jazz!" I greeted them and gave them each a hug.

Things between the three of us were a little tense in the beginning, but then after we got to know each other better and they both started dating my brother and best friend, we became good friends as well. I got along with all the Cullens/Hales…well…all except one.

That's when I noticed Edward. He and I never saw eye to eye and moments like these were _always_ awkward.

"Good morning Emmett!" he said to my brother.

"Isabella." He said towards me with a curt nod.

"Eddie." I said, knowing how much he hated that nickname.

It was called an eye for an eye, or in this case a name for a name. As long as he wasn't going to respect the fact that I hate being called _Isabella_, then I wasn't going to respect the fact that he doesn't like that nickname.

"Good morning man!" Emmett said, to him overly excited and gave him a _'man hug'_, as he called it.

_Traitor, _I thought. Emmett was supposed to be on _my_ side, _I _was his sister not _him_. I know I sound like some whinny baby, but I just wanted my brother on my side, is that such a horrible thing to ask for? Whenever I asked him why he never picked a side, or my side at least, he would always tell me how he wasn't going to take sides because he was his _'boy'_ and I was his only sister.

"So I see Alice won again," I said to Rosalie while we made our way to the front of the building.

"Yeah, but I'll beat her sometime, just you wait and see," she said, with determination in her voice, as she made her away over to Emmett. The two had been going out ever since we moved here; it was love at first sight.

"Don't stress it babe," Emmett said to her and giving her a chaste kiss, no doubt trying to comfort Rose.

We made it inside the main building in time to hear the first bell. Alice, Jasper and I went to our homeroom as Emmett and Rose went to theirs. Edward was in our homeroom too but seeing as how we don't get along, he walked a different way than us.

"So, I heard something interesting happened during health class yesterday," I said, trying to sound nonchalant.

Jasper and Alice both started laughing at me. I really didn't find anything funny in that sentence, but with these two you never know.

"Nice try Bella," Alice said, once she calmed down enough to compose herself. "But we're not telling you. We all want to see your reaction to the surprise, right Jazzy?"

"I'm sorry Bella, but Alice has a point, that would be rather interesting to see." Jasper said, shrugging his shoulders, amusement clear in his eyes.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about. I was merely trying to make conversation," I said trying not to let my curiosity show.

"_Sure_, you are Bells!" Alice said, clearly not buying my act.

Then, the bell to leave homeroom rang and I was out the door waving goodbye to Alice and Jasper. I had two periods left to find out, exactly what happened in health class and see how I can prepare myself. One way or another I _will _find out what happened.

I made my way into my English class. I knew I would be able to get something out of Angela. This was the one of the two classes I didn't have with any of the Cullens/hales-except for Edward- or my brother. This was probably a good chance to find out; if not then I could always count on math where I was all alone.

"Hey, Angela!" I said greeting her with my best smile.

"Don't even try to ask me to tell you about health class," she said eyeing me suspiciously. "Alice already warned me not to tell."

What. The. Hell? Was everyone in on this? This really sucked I was kind of hoping Emmett was lying when he said they wouldn't tell me. Maybe I'll still be able to get _something_ out of her.

"You won't even give me a hint?" I asked, giving her my _best_ puppy dog face.

I heard someone snort, and when I turned around, I noticed it was _Edward_. I glared at him, and turned my attention back to Angela, who was _clearly _thinking about giving me a hint.

"Fine," she started. "I'll tell you only a small detail; do with it what you will. It has to do with a new project."

Huh? A new project, that's what this was all about? I was _beyond_ confused.

"That's all you're going to get out of me, my lips are sealed from any further details," she said, obviously anticipating me asking her more questions. "Maybe this will teach you not to skip class next time."

"Fine, thanks anyway for at least telling me that tiny detail," I said.

I couldn't understand why this was such a top secret. _It was just a stupid health project! _Yet, I still couldn't help feeling so intrigued by it. Talk about conflicting feelings. I guess the only thing that I could prepare myself for was to find out about what _kind_ of health project it was, and hopefully there were no partners. Working with partners sucked for me, not because I'm not a social person, because I am, but because I always end up doing most of the work.

"What did you do yesterday, by the way?" Angela asked, cocking her left eyebrow.

"Nothing just went to the library to relax a bit," I said, shrugging. "I was tired of listening to teachers talk and just took a little break."

"Huh?" Angela said. "That's not what I heard."

"What did you hear?" I was genuinely puzzled. I really did go to the library.

"Well," Angela said, clearly dragging this out as much as possible. "I heard, from a reliable source, that he/she saw you and Edward. And you guys were checking each other out."

_Oh, that's just great_, I thought. As if matters couldn't get any worse I blushed, and it wasn't one of those light pink blushes that you pass of as you being flushed, no, I blushed a deep burgundy color. That _definitely _did not help.

"Well…you see…we were…umm…making sure none of our clothing was mismatched," I said, lying through my teeth. "We were trying to be a little civil towards each other, so we made sure we each matched so that we wouldn't have to endure Alice's wrath for mismatching. You know how she gets when people don't match, she goes all psycho and whatnot, and even though we don't like each other we at least didn't want the other person to be hurt by the vicious pixie queen of fashion, that would have just been inhumane and as much as I would hate to admit it, or as much as he doesn't act like it, Edward_ is_ human after all."

After I was done with my rambling, I looked at Angela, having been too much of a coward to look at her before. When I looked at her she was having a laughing attack which only made me blush even more. Every time she got settled down, would look at me and start laughing all over again. I really didn't find much humor in this situation, but that's just me.

"You know I should be mad at you right now," Angela said, after she was done laughing at me. "Do you think I'm _that_ gullible?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, all of a sudden interested in how my nails looked.

"Uh huh, _sure you don't_," she said, rolling her eyes. "You are a horrible liar, and you are guilty, or else you wouldn't be the color of your truck right now."

_Damn it_, I can't catch a break. If there was a time when I cursed the ridiculous trait of blushing, I most _definitely_ curse it now more than ever, according to Renee I get it from my grandmother and luckily for her it skipped a generation. I was a horrible liar without the additional help of a blushing demon.

"Fine," I said, with a sigh of defeat. "You see…I was on my way to the library…then _he_ bumped into _me_…and even though I was mad…I was merely making sure he wasn't hurt in the process, and he was doing the same for me. Just because I was pissed, doesn't mean I'm some heartless hag. I wanted to make sure he wasn't hurt or anything, Alice would be mad if her only brother ended paralyzed and I had a part in it."

I tried to fix the whole lying to Angela and getting caught thing, but I doubt it worked. Then I heard a chuckle coming from behind me, which I'm almost positive, came from Edward, the hot jerk.

"You are utterly ridiculous," Angela said, trying to fight off a smile. "Unbelievable, it amazes me how, knowing you can't lie to save your life, you still try."

"Okay," I said, feeling ridiculously embarrassed by my poor acting skills. "Sorry, I had to try though, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you did," Angela said, not being able to fight off a smile any longer. "It was entertaining to say the least, seeing how you start rambling on and on not knowing how to come up with something, _anything_, to save you."

"Well, I'm glad one of us finds it amusing," I said, while trying to scoot down in my chair to see if maybe there was a possibility of me disappearing.

"You know I love you," she said, trying not to embarrass me any longer, I guess. "Now, tell me what was with you and you know who."

_Guess not,_ I thought dryly. I leaned I got up a little in my seat and leaned closer to her, so that no one else would be able to hear my embarrassing confession.

"Fine, I give up," I whispered. "I was checking him out, and now I feel completely disgusted with myself for feeling attracted to someone who is _obviously_ a jerk and gets under my skin."

I leaned away from Angela then.

"There," I said talking in a normal voice now. "Are you happy now?"

"Immensely," Angela said, no trace of sarcasm hinted.

I was about to ask her what was up, when the bell rang.

"See you in health, Bella!" Angela said, as she hurried out of the class.

As I was getting up from my seat, I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see where I was goi-" I stopped shortly as I noticed who I had bumped into.

"You have got to be kidding me," I muttered under my breath.

"I guess this time it's _you _who needs to watch where they're going," he said, with annoyance and a hint of amusement.

"And I guess I'm also the one that needs to get all defensive and tell you that I said I was sorry already, right?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"I guess, and that's when I get all _bitchy_ and _try_ to tell you off, correct?" he said, all amusement gone from his expression.

"Yes, you are correct, and if I remember correctly that's when I remain quiet and walk away looking like a _coward_," and to emphasize my point, I walked away.

I didn't have time to waste with him. I only had one more period left to solve the mystery of the health project, and why everyone found it so amusing to keep it from me.

I had made it to my second period class, math, right as the final bell rang. I had two options that would help me find out everything I needed to know about my health class: one, I suck it up and ask _Jessica_, or two, I could flirt with _Mike_, and find out from him. Neither of my options would leave my integrity intact. I thought about that for about one minute before deciding that Mike would leave me with more integrity than _Jessica._

I took a deep breath, and stood taller.

"Hey Mike!" I said, and batted my eyelashes a little, enough to look flirtatious, but not enough to look like I have something stuck in my eye.

"Hey Bella!" he said, leaning forward in his seat towards me.

"I haven't really talked to you in a while," I said, trying my best to sound sad. "I've missed you."

"Really?! I mean…me too," he said, trying to recover from sounding too desperate. _Too late._

"Of course, silly!" I said, barely keeping a giggle at bay. "You know you are one of the smartest guys, out of all the guys that I have _ever_ met."

"Well, I try," he said, obviously already getting a big head.

"Alright class! Today you will be working with partners on problems from your textbook." Mrs. Martinez said, officially starting class.

"Mike, do you want to work together?" I asked him, making it seem as if I was looking forward to it.

"Ah, Yeah! I mean, sure why not," he said trying his best to remain cool.

This was almost too easy. I wasn't even the world's best flirter or anything, but fortunately for me Mike was too blinded by the desperation of wanting me to like him that he wasn't really paying much attention.

"So, I heard health sucked yesterday," I said, hoping my voice sounded nonchalant.

"Yeah, it was the worst," he said, falling into my trap. "Mr. what's-his-face, decided that it would be fun to start this stupid project that's going to last two months, not only that but we have to work with partners."

_Just great,_ that was the one thing that I hoped would not be a factor for this project. My partner better not expect me to do all the work by myself. Well, at least I'm one step closer to solving the mystery.

"That sucks," I said, not needing to act to show my disgust at the idea.

"Tell me about it," he said. "That's not even the worst part of it. We didn't even get to choose our partners either."

Noting his tone at the situation of not being free to choose his partner, I'm guessing I'm not it. _Thank God,_ I guess karma isn't out to completely kick my ass.

"Really? What kind of project is this anyway?" I asked, making sure I didn't sound as eager to know as I really was.

"It's some crappy idea, about us '_needing to learn the responsibility that comes with-"_ Mike couldn't even finish telling me because Mrs. Martinez interrupted him.

"Mr. Newton and Ms. Swan would you demonstrating to us how to do number 3 and 23 on pages 245 and 246?" she said, raising and eyebrow at us as if challenging us.

"Well, you see you do it by first adding up the corresponding variables together…" Mike went on, but I just tuned him out.

It was perfect timing just when he was about to tell me what the project was on, the teacher had to interrupt him. Teachers just keep proving me right, they live to ruin our lives, or mine in this case.

The bell rang and just as I was just about to ask Mike to finish telling me, _Jessica, that she-dog,_ came up to him and whispered something in his ear. The next thing I know _Jessica _is walking away and Mike's eagerly following her. _Gross,_ I guess I know enough to be semi-prepared for health class. So far what I know is: one, there's a project, two, it's going to last two months, three, we have partners, four, the teacher chose our partners, and last but not least, it has to do something about learning some sort of responsibility.

_Well here goes nothing,_ I thought as I made my way to health class. I still didn't see why everyone found it entertaining to keep it from me. Why would my reaction '_be interesting to see_'? If this was just a health project, why are they treating it like it's something more? What in the world is waiting for me in that health class? Well, whatever it is, I'm about to find out.

"Hey Bells! You ready for your surprise?" Emmett said, looking like a little kid awaiting Christmas morning.

"I don't know why you're so excited about some health project," I said, shrugging pretending like all of this isn't making me somewhat nervous.

"What?! Who told you about that?" He asked, angry that someone might have ruined the 'surprise' for me.

"A little birdie told me," I said, smirking and feeling quite proud of my detective skills. "I also found out about the partners. Aren't you proud of my major skills?"

"Well, I am proud of the skills that you seem to have acquired. However, you obviously haven't been told everything by your 'little birdie' or else you wouldn't be acting this way," he said, smirking right back at me.

"It doesn't really matter, I have found out a lot in the short amount of time I was given," I said, not letting him bring me down from my accomplishment. "Also, considering that you guys conspired with everyone against me to not tell me anything about today's health class, I found out plenty."

"Well, that's true sis you did well with what little you had," he said.

"Thanks, you know what would make this moment better?" I asked.

"No, what?" he said.

"You telling me why this is so amusing to you," I said, matter-of-factly.

"No chance of that happening, either way you'll know why we're all amused by this, in about two minutes when the final bell rings and class begins," he said. "Just don't forget to ask the teacher what you missed yesterday."

"Fine," I huffed, giving up on getting anything out of him.

"Hey Bells, I heard about your little _'activities'_ in math class," Alice said, raising and eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah? Well, it was boring working on problems from the textbook, but working with partners was an…_enlightening_ experience," I said, acting as if I had no clue as to what she was talking about.

"Well, when Mike Newton starts stalking you again, don't come crying to me," Alice said, looking serious.

"Okay," I said, knowing she'll eventually change her mind and help me out if I need her help.

"What happened with Mike?" Emmett asked, not liking being left out.

"Bella, here flirted with him all throughout their math class, and he's telling everyone how she's 'in love' with him," Jasper answered, for Alice. "My guess is she did it to get information on today's surprise."

"Look Emm don't make a big deal out of this, okay?" I began. "He's probably over it by now, he and _Jessica_ went out of class looking a little too _eager_."

"Fine," Emmett said, putting his arm around a quiet Rosalie. "But like Alice said, don't come crying to me either when he starts asking you out 25 times a day, all over again."

Alice and Jasper went to sit on the other side of the room from Emmett, Rose, and I.

"Don't worry about it Bella, Emmett will come to your rescue if it comes to that again," Rose muttered next to me, and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, I know," I said, smiling back at her.

"Okay, settle down class!" Mr. Diaz said, getting ready to begin 'teaching'. "Today will be the first day that you guys start your journey into learning the responsibilities that comes wi-"

Mr. Diaz couldn't finish his sentence because he was interrupted by Edward. He burst into the class, out of breath, bent over trying to put his breathing back to normal, and with his hair a bigger mess.

"Well Mr. Cullen, nice of you to grace us with your presence," Mr. Diazsaid. "You're five minutes late, do you at least have a pass?"

"No, I'm sorry for being late," Edward began to make excuses for his tardiness. "I got a little caught up, it won't happen again."

"Well consider this your first and final warning," Mr. Diaz said, going too easy on him in my opinion. "Next time I'll haveto give you detention."

"That's understandable," Edward said, making his way to his seat on the other side of Alice, facing me because of how the seats were arranged in order that Mr. D could walk in the center of both halves of the class.

"You interrupting my lesson wasn't a total waste, that reminds me that you and Ms. Swan weren't here yesterday," Mr. Diaz continued, and much to my dismay I blushed remembering my conversation with Angela. "As you probably have already heard we will be embarking on a journey into learning the responsibilities of parenthood."

_Wow_, why didn't I think of that as a possibility for the mysterious project? Well that's one of the two puzzle pieces I was missing, now all I need to know who my partner is.

"This project will last two months, which is longer than what most schools have this project last. You and your partner will be responsible for taking care of a mechanical baby, you'll take turns taking the baby home, and when it's your turn to have the baby, you have to take it everywhere with you." Mr. Diaz kept explaining the project to Edward and me. "All of your parents havealready signed a permission slip saying that you may participate in this project. Today I'll give you your 'babies', a key that you will wear at all times and won't come off your wrist, a bottle to simulate feeding the baby, a car seat, and diapers. Every key is unique and the computer in the baby will record who's taking care of it. Only you and your partner may take care of your baby, there will be no 'babysitters'.

"All your teachers have been notified of this project and will be my eyes and ears in your classes. You'll know when the baby needs something when it starts crying. You have to make sure it's positioned correctly, if it is then it must need to be fed or have its diaper changed. That's when the key comes in. To 'feed' the baby, you must hold it like this," he paused to show how he held the 'baby' on his arms.

"Then you put the key in the key hole on the baby's back and push it all the way up. Then to make things seem more real you put the bottle in the baby's mouth. This can take as little as 5 minutes to as much as 35. To change the diapers is the same thing. You'll know when you are done when the baby starts to cry again, after you remove the key the baby should stop crying after a few seconds. You should all remember that these computer babies were created to act like _real_ babies; this means that if you handle them too roughly, they _will_ cry and it _will_ be recorded in their computer's memory, if you don't support their neck, if you let them cry for too long it will also be recorded. This baby is worth around $250, if you lose or damage it not only will you fail, but you'll also have to pay for a replacement. You will be responsible for a 2,000 word essay on your experience throughout these two months. Also, when you put the baby to sleep, don't place them on their stomachs, because they'll cry. Do you have any questions?"

Whoa, that was long! He still didn't tell me who my partner is.

"Why is it going to last longer than what other schools are having it last?" Lauren Mallory asked.

"Well, it's because other school have it last for a weekend, and in my opinion you can't even get a glimpse of what it would be like to be a parent; but if it lasts two months you will feel like it's never going to end and it will help you realize that becoming a parent is not something to take lightly," Mr. Diaz answered, you could tell he really believed in this project. "Now if there aren't any other questions…then I'll just start passing out the babies and all the other stuff out to the pairs, and before I forget it will be up to each of you to come up with how the arrangement of who takes care of the baby not me. Now I'll call up the partners one by one."

I guess the mystery will be solved in a matter of minutes. This is going to be tough; I've never actually babysat before, but from what I've heard it's not something easy, especially if they're going to be crying about everything. I'm especially nervous about the nights; it would _really _suck having to wake up every two hours.

"So Bella, how are you taking the surprise so far?" Emmett asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"I still don't see why you couldn't have told me about it," I said, even more confused now than what I was this morning. "Sure this project's going to be difficult, but not something that would make my reaction amusing."

"That's because there's one more surprise!" Emmett said, his huge grin taking over his face now.

"What do you mean _'there's one more surprise'_?" I asked, not liking where this was heading.

"Emmett and Rosalie, come get your baby!" Mr. Diaz said, enthusiastically.

"Can't answer that Bells, me and Rose got to get our baby, right babe?" Emmett asked Rose, who remained quiet after reassuring me in the beginning of class.

"Huh?" She said, having been awoken from her daydreaming.

"I said we have to get our baby; are you okay?" Emmett asked, looking worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine baby, just spaced out for a while," Rose said, and when she noticed my brother was still worried, she added. "Really, I'm fine I just got bored listening to Mr. D droning on about this project."

"Yeah, it was pretty boring," Emmett said, dismissing her weird behavior.

I think he just didn't want to think that there was something wrong with Rose, and that's why he didn't push it. He was in denial, but I knew better. Whenever Rose got bored in one of our classes, she would start whispering with Emmett, Alice, Jasper, me, or whoever was sitting next to her. Something wrong, it's probably not too big if she hasn't told Emmett, but it's still something. Maybe I'll make a sacrifice and ask Rose and Alice to go _shopping_, so that we could talk to Rose and find out. I swear the things I'm willing to do for my friends.

I hadn't even noticed Emmett and Rose had returned, until Emmett started poking me. I tried to ignore it and tried focusing on who Mr. Diaz was going to call next, but boy was he _annoying_.

"What?!" I asked, in a loud whisper.

"Haven't you noticed Rose is acting weird?" Emmett asked, I guess he hadn't dismissed it earlier. "She's been that way all morning. It's starting to worry me."

"Yeah, I have noticed. I'm going to ask Alice to take me and Rose…shopping. I'll try to find out what's wrong," I said, trying to comfort him, I knew how much he cared about her.

"Thanks Bella, I know how much you hate shopping," he said, looking relieved.

"But you're going to have to take care of the baby alone, while were shopping, and tell Jasper to do it too," I said, glad I thought of that at the last minute.

"Okay, I'll do it," Emmett said, looking like it's totally worth it. "I'll call dad and ask him if we could sleep over at their house today."

"Okay, you do that," I said.

The whole time we were talking Mr. Diaz had called two more partners up, Angela and Ben, and Alice and Jasper.

"Okay Bella and Edward, come get your baby!" Mr. Diaz said enthusiastically.

I swear I stopped breathing. I could just picture my face: mouth hanging wide open, eyes bulging out, and my face almost blue from not breathing. I guess I wouldn't really have to picture it because I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye, which was what brought me out of my shocked state.

"Bella, Edward I don't have all day," Mr. Diaz said.

That's when I noticed Edward's face probably resembled mine, except for the fact he still managed to look good, another reason to dislike him. I also heard the stifled laughter of all my closest friends.

I got up from my seat and threw a death glare at my friends; that sure shut them up. Everything made sense now. I couldn't believe they would set me up like this. They knew how much we didn't like each other. If this were happening to someone else I would be laughing too, but this is happening to me, so it's not so funny.

"Well, here you go. As soon as I hand this over your project has begun, do you understand?" Mr. Diaz asked, Edward and me.

"Yes," Edward and I answered at the same time.

"Don't look so down, this isn't going to kill you, it's going to educate you," Mr. Diaz said, after he noticed Edward and I were standing tensely next to each other. "Now who gets the honor of holding the baby for the first time?"

"I'm capable of holding a baby, I don't know if Isabella can say the same," Edward said, throwing a challenging look at me. _Well two can play that game_, I thought to myself.

"Mr. Diaz, you know I think Eddie's implication of my inability to hold a baby is right," I said, looking at my teacher right in the eye and noticed a very surprised looking Edward from the corner of my eye. "But I'm a quick visual learner. So I guess it would be best if Edward took the baby first, and for me to watch his ability to take care of babies and learn better that way."

And to make it look all the more convincing, I did something probably nobody expected I …_smiled_ at Edward.

"What do you think?" I asked, still smiling.

"I umm…" Edward said, having not recovered from the shock. Bella 3; Edward 0.

"Well, if you think that's the best way for you to learn, then I'm fine with it," Mr. Diazsaid. "Now Bella giveme one of your hands, then you give me yours Edward."

I gave him my hand and he fastened the bracelet, with the key, loose enough to not cut any of my circulation, but tight enough so that my hand wouldn't be able to come out. After he did the same to Edward, he handed me a bag filled with diapers and a bottle, and a car seat.

"Okay, so here you Edward and good luck to both of you," Mr. Diaz said.

Edward carried the baby to his seat and I went to mine. As soon as he sat down the baby started crying. Edward was rocking the baby but it was not working and soon the other babies were crying too. It was pure chaos, everyone started panicking and glaring at Edward for possibly having started it all. Then, I remember what Mr. D said about letting the baby cry for too long. So for the sake of my grade I rushed over to Edward's desk to help him out.

"Whaa, whaaa!" I heard the shrilling cry of a realistic baby.

"Do you need help?" I asked him, not wanting him to yell at me for invading his personal space and snatching the baby from him.

"No, I'm fine," he said, showing off his stubborn side. "You might make things worse anyways. Don't you remember you're supposed to 'watch' how I do it so you could 'learn'?"

"Well, maybe if you were actually doing something to stop the baby from crying, then maybe I would have something to learn other than how to be incompetent with a robot baby," I said, getting angry at a fast rate at his stubbornness. "Also, this has nothing to do with you, this is about you messing with my grade by letting the robot child cry for too long, and FYI if I go down you're coming down with me. So I suggest we put away our differences for the time being and just get this project over with."

"Fine, you have a point," he said, and for once in the whole time that I have known Edward, I _didn't_ completely hate him. "But, I didn't do anything, and seeing as how you think you know better than me, maybe you should take over."

I knew it was too good to be true; Edward and I would _never_ get along for more than 5 seconds. However, I was not about to let this arrogant jerk think that he can do better than me.

"You know what?" I said, slowly coming closer to him so that I could poke him in the chest. "I'll do just that, because it's obvious you're all talk."

So I took the baby from him, and realized…I had _no clue_, whatsoever, on what I was supposed to do. So I started rocking a little…but that didn't work. Then I thought maybe it's hungry, so I took a bottle and stuck it in its mouth and put the key in the keyhole on its back…thank _God_, the 'baby' stopped crying, and then cried again indicating that it was done. I felt pretty damn smug about accomplishing that.

"See?" I said, showing off a gigantic smug-as-hell smile.

"Obviously, I overestimated the situation…obviously if _you_ could do it…then it must not be _that_ difficult," he said, dismissively.

I felt like slapping him for downplaying my accomplishment, but I was slowly tiring of this little bantering game we seemed to always be playing, so I just let it slide. I must admit his comment actually stung a bit…but that's to be expected seeing as how his comment brought on an onslaught of memories of my dear old step-father that I just didn't have time to revisit right now, especially not in the vicinity of my dear brother, our friends, and Edward…especially Edward, I was not about to show weakness in front of him.

"You know what?" I started, feeling a bit drained to deal with his crap. "You might be right, so I'm going to hand the babe-ot back to you, and you can see for yourself."

With that said, I handed the babe-ot back to him and walked back to my seat. When I sat down I saw five pairs of eyes, Angela's, Alice's, Emmett's, Rose's, and Jasper's, watching me expectantly, and a very shocked looking Edward. I was ridiculous, like they all expected me to just lash out at him, granted that's what I would have done any other time, but still…they shouldn't be _too_ shocked that I can be the bigger person. But then I noticed Emmett's expression change from shock to anger, I guess he noticed what sweet little Edward's comment did to me.

"You know that he was just trying to make his ego feel better for not being able to do himself, right?" Emmett said, concern filling his happy eyes. "That has nothing to do with you. Okay?"

"Yeah, I know you big bear," I said, trying to put the happiness back in his eyes, where it belongs. "I just couldn't help it you know? But I swear I'm fine, plus seeing as how Eddie boy there is so arrogant about his capabilities for taking care of our babe-ot…then he won't be able to object to taking care of it while we go shopping."

"I really wish you would have let me punch him in the face _at least_ once, before we left," he said, referring to Phil, our step-dad, and before I could say anything he continued. "I know, I know, and don't worry about Edward…he and _'babe-ot' _will be fine while you ladies shop and just to show you how much I really do love you…I'll call him Eddie all evening long."

Awe, my big bro knows just what to say to make me smile.

"Thanks you big sap," I said, happy that he no longer looked anything other than happy.

"But you know we _will_ talk about things," he started saying sternly. "_Sooner_ than later."

"I know," I replied, and leaned over to give him a hug. "But it will have to wait until after I figure out what's wrong with Rose, 'k?"

"Sure Bells," he said, letting go of me and turning towards Edward. "Oh Eddie boy! The girls are going shopping later so us men are taking care of the babe-ots, as Bells so lovingly calls them, we'll hang at your house, 'k?"

I started laughing, Edward looked livid at Emmett's use of the nickname. To give him credit he didn't say anything back just nodded his approval for their babysitting location.

"Yay!" Alice shrieked. "I love spontaneous shopping trips!"

But before she could get herself more riled up, the bell rung. I was _momentarily _regretting the decision to go shopping, it would surely be…_interesting._

* * *

So there you have it guys...hope you enjoyed it! I would love to hear what you thought about this chapter...so leave me a review, they really help inspire me and keep me from suffering from writer's block. Also I want to thank everyone who has read/reviewed/favorited/alerted this story, and I really am sorry for the delay.

So what did you think about the health project..huh? and also things will get cleared up in the future about the _real_ reason they moved to Forks. Don't worry about me dissapearing again, I'll make sure to update as quick as possible.


End file.
